I Will Never Hurt You Neither Will Vampires
by mcrftw15
Summary: This is a frerard love story. Don't know what it is? Well you gotta look it up! It is about My Chemical Romance, my favorite band of all time! It is rated M for language, violence, and sexual content. Read to find out what it's about!


A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. Yes, this is a frerard fanfic. I'm completely OBSESSED with MCR and frerard. Too bad they both have wives and kids :( I've read a LOT of these fanfics and they don't seem to be very realistic, like Gerard and Frank fall in love within a day. This might be a long story because I want it to be realistic. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Frank's POV

My stomach twisted into knots as he kissed my neck. His fingertips ran slowly down my back, sending chills through my body. He giggled into my neck as he noticed the goosebumps descending across my neck. He pulled away and stared into my eyes with lust. He looked down at my lips and bit his lower lip hungrily. I saw what he was going to do to me in his eyes. He slammed his lips into mine. BEEP BEEP BEEP! My eyes flew open and I groaned into my pillow. I attempted to turn off my alarm but I failed to find the button so I slid it off my bedside table. It hit the ground with a sad beep, and shut off. Another gay dream, what is wrong with me? I've always thought I was straight but these thoughts wouldn't stop. "Just get up," I told myself as I forced myself to sit up. I threw the blanket off me and groaned at the sight of my morning wood. "God damnit!" I said aloud and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I stood up and stared at my sad alarm clock. It's definitely broken. I slid it under my bed with my foot and walked sleepily to my bathroom. I stared into the reflection of the mirror, disappointed at what I saw. I splashed cold water into my face and slid some black eyeliner over my eyes. I threw on a Misfits tee and some black skinny jeans quickly and headed down the cold stairs and into the kitchen. I sighed as I was greeted with the presence of my father. You see, my father has been extremely abusive towards me ever since my mother left. He stared at me in disgust. He judged me with his eyes.

"Are you ever going to get over this stupid emo faze?" He spat the words at me. His words wrapped around my neck and squeezed tightly. I stared at my feet and ignored his insult. I turned away from him. "Aye, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I faced him. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground grasping my cheek. It stinged in pain. Tears ran down my face as I quickly gathered myself and sprinted towards the door, not even bothering to make my morning coffee. I grabbed my backpack and slipped out the door. I silently cried as I walked towards the bus stop. "Stop it Frank, it's just going to give the bullies all the more reasons to hurt you." I told myself. Before I arrived at the bus stop, I quickly wiped the tears from my face and stared at the ground.

"Like to tell me why you're crying?" I looked up only to find Ed glaring down at me. Shit, he saw me crying. "I'm talking to you, fag," The memories of earlier slapped me across the face. Ed's words resembled my father's far too much. I looked at the ground and couldn't help the tears that were falling to the sidewalk, leaving dark circles in the cement. He smirked and pushed me with enough force to knock me down. Pain shot up my back and I let out a whimper of pain. I laid on the ground, feeling hopeless. He smirked and spat at me. Some of the other kids laughed at Ed's assault and others turned away, not acknowledging what had just happened. I lay on the ground until I heard the brakes of the bus. I sat up and waited until everyone got on. As I stood up, pain shot up my spine, making my legs weak. It's not too bad of a pain, but I knew it'd get worse as the bullying continued throughout the day. I limped towards the bus and took my usual seat in the very front. Once we arrived to school, I sprinted out the bus and towards the school. I could feel everyones eyes on me, but I really didn't care. I made my way to my first period, Math. I took a seat in the back. I crossed my arms on the desk and laid my head in them, hiding from the world. An unfamiliar voice caught my attention. I lifted my head off my arms and looked at the new presence in the room. His jet black hair caught my eye. I studied his face as he talked to the teacher. He sure was attractive. He had a cute nose that tilted up a little and his smile revealed his small teeth. My eyes drifted up to his gorgeous hazel eyes. His messy long hair was swept to the side. I lost myself in his eyes. "Frank!" I screamed at myself, "Stop it! You're not gay!" I looked at my feet and my head shot up at the teacher's words.

"Why don't you go sit by Frank. Frank, would you raise your hand so Gerard can find you?" Gerard. So his name is Gerard. I raised my hand as his name still rung in my ears. He made eye contact with me and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I quickly shot my hand down and looked at the ground. I heard him sit in the desk next to me which was always unoccupied.

"Hey," I looked up at him and found myself staring into the beautiful hazel eyes that studied my face.

"Um, hi," Damnit Frank! You sound fucking stupid! I averted my eyes and stared at the ground once again. I hated being so god damn socially awkward.

"I'm Gerard, even though the teacher already gave it away," he giggled and butterflies flew in my stomach. His giggle was so cute!

"I'm Frank," my voice cracked as I said my own name. I slammed my face onto my desk in embarrassment.

He burst out laughter, "It's ok, I feel ya," I looked up and he smiled at me. "Your forehead's red now," he giggled. I gave him a slight smile as I turned away from him and stared at the board, which the teacher was writing on. She didn't seem to care that we were talking. The rest of the class Gerard nor I talked. The bell rang and I walked quickly towards the door. I didn't want to run into Gerard because I already fucked up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I squeaked in fear. I turned around to a concerned looking Gerard. "Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" he gave me an apologetic smile.

As we walked together I said, "Yeah, it's just…. No one ever really touches me like that. You know, in a friendly way," he looked at me. His face read of pity.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok!" I cut him off, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad for me,"

"No problem, I have experiences like that myself," he giggled nervously.

"Hey, uh, I'm turning here, so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he smiled at me before I turned the corner and headed towards Biology. Throughout the next few periods, all I could think about was Gerard. I looked at the words on the board of my English class and they morphed into his name. I played with my lip ring nervously.

There's something about Gerard… And I can't put my finger on it.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review for me so I know people are reading so I can continue! And to make any improvements!

Keep Running

-Sabrina


End file.
